Vs. Phantom
This episode uses Roman Numerals. For those who don't know Roman Numerals or were never taught them, here is a listing of them, going from 1 to 10. I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X Story John: Yeah, Nanashi! Way to go! Nanashi: That was easy. Though I do have to say I’m exhausted now. Alan: That was the second strongest Knight. You’re lucky that you aren’t more injured. John: True. Well, it’s my turn. (John walks onto the stage, then gasps. He sees Phantom leaning over Peta’s body, crying.) Tears? Phantom: Peta. I will be lonely without you. Thank you for everything. (He raises his arm, and Peta disappears. Phantom then stands up, facing John.) You’ve certainly grown stronger, John. To think you have the guts to transform and waste magic power before our fight. Jack: (Shuttering) What is all that magic he’s releasing? Alan: This will be the toughest battle yet. (The castle was covered in Chess Pieces, anxious to watch the match. Rolan and Weasel are standing on their side of the stage, while Candice, Galian, Ash, Loco, Chaton are spread all over the castle, and Pano was with Leno and Garon.) Pozun: Alright. It’s time to begin the final match! I am starting to get emotional over it. Knight Phantom vs. John, a battle between the captains. Let the fight commence! Phantom: VI, VIII, IX. (He summons three Guardian ÄRM, all of them with their roman numeral value on them. VI is a giant stuffed bunny, VIII is a stone monster with a big head, and IX is a wood creature with no arms and floating hands, as it floats off the ground.) Dorothy: What?! He can summon 3 Guardians at once?! Alan: To even control one Guardian at a time is an immense burden. Jack: His power is crazy! John: He’s not the only one with crazy power. (John raises his left arm into the air, as his body transforms without him touching the Omnitrix.) Ultimate Humungousaur: Ultimate Humungousaur! (The crowd gasps.) Gaira: He didn’t touch it! Alviss: And he went straight into that Ultimate form! Has his power truly grown that much?! Phantom: Interesting trick. Tell me, how did you do it? Ultimate Humungousaur: Master Control. I can turn into any alien I want by thinking it, and can keep the transformation for as long as I want, or in this world, can. Phantom: In all of your other matches, you used aliens that you’ve never used before, therefore the enemy didn’t know your plan. Are you going easy on me? Ultimate Humungousaur: You don’t know what this guy can really do. VIII charges at Ultimate Humungousaur, but he punches it, shattering it in one blow. IX then appears behind him, wrapping large wooden planks around his body. VI then opens its mouth, firing a powerful laser beam at Ultimate Humungousaur. Ultimate Humungousaur breaks free from IX, and grabs it, using it as a shield to the attack. IX is destroyed, and Ultimate Humungousaur fires a bone fragment at VI, destroying it. Ultimate Humungousaur: Come on. Get serious already. Phantom: Allumarge. (He obtains a halberd with a chain attached. Attached to the chain was a black fireball with an evil smile on it.) Ultimate Humungousaur: The same thing from back then, huh? (Ultimate Humungousaur transforms.) Ultimate Fasttrack: Ultimate Fasttrack! Alright, fireball, round two. Ash: He switched from one form into another. He has gotten stronger. Ultimate Fasttrack coils his arm, as Phantom throws the fireball, it growing in the process. Ultimate Fasttrack uncoils his arm, hitting the fireball with a powerful shockwave, destroying it. Ultimate Fasttrack coils then uncoils his legs, appearing in front of Phantom. He goes to attack again, when he is trapped in between glass. Ultimate Fasttrack: What the? What is this? Phantom: Phantom Glass. (He then removes the bandages that cover his left arm, revealing that it was covered in ÄRM and scales.) I’ll give you some time to get out of there, John, as I tell you a story. I’m originally from Caldia. Dorothy: What?! Jack: He’s from Dorothy’s home too?! Phantom: When I was a child, I found a room which had a glowing purple orb. Dorothy: That! It’s an orb that has the consciousness of thousands of evil souls stored away in it. Phantom: Correct. I was fascinated by it, and visited it everyday. One day I was caught. It was against the law to go into that room, so I was to be killed by my family. Nanashi: Just like that?! Dorothy, is your country really that harsh? Dorothy: Unfortunately. Phantom: But I had no family left, so they through me in jail. Several years later, Diana came to me. I fell in love with her beauty, and her ideals, on how humans were disgusting creatures that had to be destroyed. She broke me out, and we stole the ÄRM, along with the Orb. (Ultimate Fasttrack turns into Ultimate Clockwork, and creates a hole in the glass, slipping free. Afterwards, the glass breaks.) Ultimate Clockwork: Whew. That was close. Phantom: Just as I expected. How about this? Soul Infinity! (Energy swirls in the form of an infinity sign, as people start gasping and collapsing in the crowd.) Gaira: It steals energy from people. (Phantom fires the energy blast at Ultimate Clockwork, who creates a green vortex that intercepts the attack.) Ultimate Clockwork: You hurt those people. Now I’ll heal them. (Ultimate Clockwork raises his arms, and a green energy wave spreads across the field. Everybody stands back up, and full strength.) I reversed time on their bodies to before your attack. Alan: To think he can do that sort of thing. It’s almost as strong as a Holy ÄRM. Phantom: Impressive, but you have yet to scratch me. Ultimate Clockwork: I can say the same thing to you. Phantom: I, III, IV, VII, X. (He summons five more Guardians. I is an armored knight with a spear and shield. III is a giant muscle looking wood monster. IV is a four legged puppet with his head upside down. VII is an egg with a suit, top hat and cane. X is a skeleton ghost.) Alviss: He is a monster. To control all of those at once. Alan: Controlling all of those Guardians at once, is like trying to write different letters with his left and right hands. Ultimate Clockwork: Bring it on. IV teleports behind Ultimate Clockwork, going for his throat with a knife. Ultimate Clockwork shifts to Ultimate Swampfire, as the knife bounces off his wooden frame. Ultimate Swampfire then turns, destroying IV with a fire blast. III charges head on at Ultimate Swampfire, who throws seeds which cause plants to grow around III, trapping it. He then releases a fire blast, destroying it. Ultimate Swampfire: Is that all you got? (X then appears in front of Ultimate Swampfire.) X: You think you’re a hero? All of this fighting is for nothing. As you waste your time here, fighting for a polluted world, your world is being destroyed. The world that you know will be gone when you get back. (Ultimate Swampfire stops, taking in his words.) You should just die here. (X pulls out a knife, and goes to stab Ultimate Swampfire in the face. Ultimate Swampfire releases a fire blast destroying X.) Ultimate Swampfire: You talk too much. And why should I believe you? I charges at Ultimate Swampfire with its spear, and Ultimate Swampfire shifts to Ultimate Ripjaws. He slams his hand into I, crushing it. He then charges forward, catching VII in his mouth. VII: Help, help! (Ultimate Ripjaws closes his mouth, breaking VII.) Ultimate Ripjaws: Huh, not very tasty. Maybe you will taste better. (Ultimate Ripjaws lunges forward, swinging his claws at Phantom. Phantom steps back and dodges, claws ripping through his shirt.) You saw that, didn’t you? Huh? (Ultimate Ripjaws notices a small keyhole on Phantom’s chest.) So that’s it. Phantom: Perhaps I let you get too strong. (The scales on Phantom’s left arm come off, flying at Ultimate Ripjaws. They pierce his scales, and pushes him back. Ultimate Ripjaws scratches at Phantom, and the scales form a wall, protecting him, and launch him backwards. Ultimate Ripjaws is then trapped in Phantom Glass.) Die! Ultimate Ripjaws shifts to NRG, as the glass breaks. His armor is destroyed, releasing his radiation form. Phantom: That form? It’s weaker than any of the others you’ve used. (NRG fires several energy balls at Phantom, which he blocks with the scale wall.) Why did you choose that form? NRG: Semantics. In order to create a new Ultimate form, I have to start in the base form. Dorothy: Create a new Ultimate? (NRG hits the Omnitrix, and it becomes the evolved Omnitrix symbol. His radiation body goes from red to green, with a visible energy field surrounding him.) Ultimate NRG: Ultimate NRG! This alien is one made of radiation, which is harmful to humans. In this evolved form, I can control the radiation levels, and only target a single foe with them. In this case, you, Phantom! (Ultimate NRG releases a giant green radiation blast, and Phantom raises his scales to block it. Once it hits, it creates an explosion similar to a nuclear explosion, enveloping the field, the force knocking the spectators down.) Alviss: Such power. All that loose energy, and there is no adverse effect on us. (The explosion clears, and John is standing on the destroyed stage, panting.) Jack: Did he get him?! (Then, they see Phantom standing there, with his left arm gone.) Phantom: You destroyed my arm. Much more risky than I thought you were. Alan: They’re both tired. Phantom underestimated John too much! Nanashi: But, they’re both storing up magic power! Phantom: Luckily, I still have my two strongest Guardians left. (Two ÄRM hang from the stub left of his arm.) II, Remrace! V, Dead Dragon! (Remrace is a giant dark monster on all fours with horns, while Dead Dragon is a zombie of a dragon, with decaying flesh.) John: Funny. Your dragon is how I expected a living corpse like yourself to look. Phantom: You have lost! Your magic may only be enough for one transformation! John: Just matters on the transformation. Ultimate Way Big! John turns into Ultimate Way Big, towering over the field and the Guardians. Remrace jumps, and becomes at face level with Ultimate Way Big, striking him in the face. Ultimate Way Big takes a slight step back, almost moving his foot off of the arena. Dead Dragon fires its rancid breath up towards his face, but a mini-cosmic storm forms, blowing the attack away. Ultimate Way Big then punches Remrace, sending him flying away, and steps on Dead Dragon, destroying it. He then reverts, John falling to one knee. John: (Gasps) Stay (gasps) down. (The smoke clears, and Phantom comes at John, punching him and knocking him down.) Phantom: Why! (Kicks John.) Won’t! (Kicks him again.) You! (Kicks again.) Die! (He kicks again, but John catches it, pushing Phantom back and stands up. Phantom is gasping for breath.) Why aren’t you afraid? Afraid to die? John: (Gasps) You are a living corpse, and you willingly died. I was killed twice. I don’t fear death. I fear being killed, for leaving things left unfinished. For not being able to see her beautiful face again. (John notices a medallion in Phantom’s right hand, but loses interest when Phantom swings his fist again. John catches it with his left hand.) You cried for Peta. You do have feelings. Phantom: (caught off guard) Yes. Those that I do have feelings for, I respect with all my heart. John: You would protect your friends. In that regard, we are the same. (John reaches into his right pocket, pulling out a key.) Dorothy: That ÄRM! Jack: What is it? Dorothy: I don’t know. He helped me get it his first day here, but it didn’t do anything. Phantom: (In horror) Where did you get Purific Ave? John: Doesn’t matter. It looks like it’ll fit in that keyhole on your chest. Phantom: You think this is over?! (Voice raises) THIS ISN’T OVER! DIMENSION ÄRM: SEVERED SOUL! (John thrusts Purific Ave at the keyhole, as a beam of blue light shoots into the sky. The light fades, and the key was in his chest. John turns the key, and Phantom smiles, his body turning to dust. Purific Ave falls to the ground, as John falls to his knees.) Pozun: (In utter silence) I, I can’t believe I’m saying this. But the winner of the final match is John! Team MÄR wins! Characters Team MÄR *John Smith (competes) *Dorothy *Alan *Nanashi *Jack *Alviss Others *Pozun *Gaira Villains Chess Pieces *Phantom (competes) (death) *Weasel *Rolan *Candice *Galian *Ash *Loco *Chaton *Pano *Leno *Garon Aliens *Ultimate Humungousaur *Ultimate Fasttrack *Ultimate Clockwork *Ultimate Swampfire *Ultimate Ripjaws *NRG (normal and true form) *Ultimate NRG (first appearance) *Ultimate Way Big Guardian ÄRM By Phantom *VI *VIII *IX *I *III *IV *VII *X *II *V Trivia *John uses the ÄRM he got in the first episode of the season, Purific Ave, to kill Phantom. **This differs from the manga, as Alviss uses the Purific Ave to kill Phantom later, and Phantom doesn't use the Dimension ÄRM: Severed Soul. **Dimension ÄRM: Severed Soul is an ÄRM unique to this story. *It's revealed that John unlocked the Master Control while in the Training Gate. *NRG was the only alien form used not to be an Ultimate form. *Ultimate NRG was created by Solo28. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:Multi-Part Episodes Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: MÄR Heaven Arc Category:John Smith 10: War Games Category:John Smith 10 vs. Phantom Arc